


chocolat

by morosegladio



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Fluff, I really like this song, M/M, hand holding, just real sappy shit man im feelin weird, maybe ill do sumn w it, some other time fffff, stupid rambling, summary is a lyric in the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morosegladio/pseuds/morosegladio
Summary: chocolat chocolat you make me feelchocolat chocolat so sweet and purechocolat chocolat i'll wear the ringso take me to heaven or helli don't care





	chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> if you are the people depicted in this or know the people depicted in this For Real go away i will cry. you dont want that now do you

          waking up to the blaring and annoying alarm, brian felt agitated and annoyed. that was until he realized he was next to pat, and all annoyance was gone. so he just turned it off instead of being angry.

                "mornin'. " pat said with a smile.

          brian admired his sweet smile, that was bright like the moon. not the sun, because looking at the sun hurts his eyes. but also because the moon gives off a serene and relaxing feeling, and pat gave off those exact same chills.

                "hey there." brian replied.

          it was a saturday, so there was no rush to get to the office or anything. they stayed in their bed., content, calm and ignored any worries they would normally have.

                "this is nice." brian said.

                "it sure is. wish the rest of the world could be this calm."

                "mhm."

          their beds were so comfy and soft, brian was tempted to drift back into sleep. that was until he felt fingers curled around his own. he squeezed the other man's hand firmly, giggling a little bit as he did so.

                "i love you." pat mumbled.

                "hmm? i couldn't hear you." brian teased.

           pat couldn't help but giggle.

                " je t'aime très beaucop, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?" he said.

            brian chortled. "what?"

                "it's french. it means "i love you very much, do you love me too?". just a phrase i picked up in a love song."

                "ohoho. what song is it?"

            pat hesitates for a little bit before answering.

                "it's... from an anime. it really doesn't suit the rest of the anime, but the episode it's in... was really sweet. it's called CHOCOLAT." pat looked away in embarrassment.

                "aw, that's so sweet." brian smiled at him so genuinely, pat's heart started racing a mile a minute.

                "well, even if it doesn't suit the anime, i'd love to watch it with you sometime, since it left such a big impression on you." brian said.

                "...sure. if you're willing to handle shows that end on cliffhangers and then they never get another season." pat teased.

                "aw what! those are spoilers, pat!"

            he chuckled as he broke away from the hand-holding to run his fingers through brian's hair. he looked into the younger man's eyes.

                "sorry. it's still good though."

                "pfft. alright then."

            pat gave bri a peck on the lips before rising up.

                 "i'll go make breakfast now. in the mood for anything?" he asked.

                "as long as it's not food crimes. not really feelin like a bad boy this morning" brian answered while stretching.

              pat took one last look at brian, studying him, admiring him, revelling in how he could be so lucky to have someone as dorky as this guy in his life. then he made his way to the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i almost never write ever so sorry if this is Bad and ooc hdslkfsud i also didnt read thru it at all cause i hate reading my own writing  
> follow my tumblr moroseheartbreak and twitter morosegladio. i post art there which i am much better at. (warning: my twitter has spicy art lol)


End file.
